


I saw you, Harry.

by Ill_be_a_knight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A loyal friend, Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arguements, Arguments, Betaed, Cheating, Dreams, F/M, Fantasy, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Ginny isn't nice, Hermione is a Good Friend, Heterosexual Sex, Heterosexuality, I don't know, Infidelity, Light Dom/sub, Masturbating, Masturbation, Minor Ron Weasley - Freeform, My First Fanfic, No Fluff, One Shot, References to Depression, Sex, Smut, Sort Of, Voyeurism, in the last chapter, sexy dreams, they're all adults, wanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-03-01 02:56:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18791569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ill_be_a_knight/pseuds/Ill_be_a_knight
Summary: Harry and Ginny had been married for 10 years. He was 22 and she 21 at the time, and it had been a beautiful spring wedding, the happiest day of Harry’s life. They had a good solid marriage; however, the last couple of years had been a strain. Ginny was always at work, and when she wasn’t she was picking fights, or at least it seemed that way..Ginny was set to retire from professional Quidditch this year (again), and he couldn’t wait to spend some time with her. Hopefully, they would FINALLY be able to start a family. He had been ready for this 5 years ago, but no, Ginny wanted to wait until she retired. He was 32, so they should really get started soon.Things don't go as planned🧙C1. Just keep me hanging.C2. No thanks, Harry, it's not my thing.C3. You have a wife!C4. What the fuck have I done?C5. I'm such a fool.C6. If you're a good girl.C7. I saw you, Harry.C8. I can't do this anymore.





	1. Just keep me hanging.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Alison x x

 

11th August 2012

Harry and Ginny had been married for 10 years. He was 22 and she 21 at the time, and it had been a beautiful spring wedding, the happiest day of Harry’s life. They had a good solid marriage; however, the last couple of years had been a strain. Ginny was always at work, and when she wasn’t she was picking fights, or at least it seemed that way.

 

Ginny was a Quidditch star; she had signed up as Chaser for the Holyhead Harpies when she left school, and stayed with them for 5 years before signing up for the Chudley Cannons. So she wasn’t home all that often, and sometimes they didn’t see each other for a week or more. Once she had been away for a whole month!

 

Harry worked in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. He never worked weekends, that was in his contract, and he had made that clear when he took the job; if they wanted him, then they had to accept those conditions. It didn’t make him very popular with his colleagues at first.

 

Hermione also worked there. Sometimes they worked together, but not always; at the moment he was working with a temporary employee called Edwards. He had last worked with Hermione about 4 months ago, for a month.

 

Ron had worked as an Auror for a year, but then left to go and help George in the shop. Being an Auror had been too much for him and not what he expected.

 

Ginny was set to retire from professional Quidditch this year (again), and he couldn’t wait to spend some time with her. Hopefully, they would _FINALLY_ be able to start a family. He had been ready for this 5 years ago, but no, Ginny wanted to wait until she retired. He was 32, so they should really get started soon.

 

🧙

Harry had had a row with Ginny. A big row, and unfortunately it wasn’t the first one they’d had over the last few months.

It was Ginny’s birthday. She was due home, after being away for a week with work, and had _promised_ to be back by 7pm.

So Harry had left work early and visited to Diagon Alley to buy some flowers and chocolates. He had to place a cooling charm on the chocolates to stop them melting in the London summer heat. He also bought her a lovely pair of small ruby earrings and even made her dinner - lasagna, her favourite.

7pm… she had said she’d be home at 7! And she knew how pissed off Harry could get when she was late.

Considering how he was as a teenager with time keeping, Harry now hated tardiness. That was due to his job… can’t lose house points for being late to work, you’ll just lose your job. His boss was very strict. 10 years later, he was the most punctual person he knew. If he was due somewhere at 7, he would arrive at 6:50.

7 :15pm: ‘ _For fuck’s sake. Dinner will be cold at this rate_ ’.

7:30pm: Glancing at his watch, then the door, anger brewing up inside him. ‘ _There’d better be a fucking good reason._..’

7:40pm: Finally, Ginny walked through the door. Harry glared at her. “Harry, sorry I’m late,” she said tonelessly, looking up to see Harry’s glare.

 

“Look, work wanted to celebrate my birthday with a quick drink, OK. I’m sorry.” She didn’t sound the least bit sorry.

“And you just keep me hanging? Didn’t bother to think to owl me to say you’d be late?” Harry’s voice was throaty. “I haven’t seen you all week, work have. I should come first!”

“I’m sorry, alright, fucking hell, take a chill pill!” She sounded like a stroppy teenager. “Let me freshen up and we’ll have dinner.” Her tone was still flat, like she didn’t care. She left the room, with her red hair streaming behind her.

 

🧙

It was 8:10pm before they finally got to sit down for dinner.

“Happy Birthday, Ginny,” Harry greeted her as she walked in fresh from the shower.

Giving Ginny her gifts, they sat down for dinner, the evening sun setting a shadow over the kitchen.

 

“Thank you, Harry, for everything, but most of all your support over the years. It means a lot to me. I don’t deserve you.”

‘No, you don’t,’ he thought, slightly too bitter.

10 minutes into dinner there was tension in the air and the evening sun was sinking lower. After what seemed hours, Ginny spoke. “Harry, I have something to tell you.” There was a hint of a wobble in her voice.

Harry looked up from his plate. The only thing going through his mind was that she was pregnant. Could she be?

“I…I have decided to sign up for another season with the Cannons.”

Harry’s face fell. He was thrilled for her when she signed up, but he didn’t think of the strain it would put on their relationship in the long run, going to bed every night on his own, living on his own, it just got very lonely. So now he hated her job, even more so since she had joined the Cannons; her job was usually the cause of most of their arguments. Her contract with the Cannons had originally been for two seasons, but it had been five seasons now. He felt that she was away with the Cannons more than she had been with the Harpies, longer trainings days, longer tours, longer everything. It drove Harry mad.

 “But you’re set to retire at the end of this season. We’re going to start a family.”

“I know, Harry, it’s just one more season...”

Harry dropped his fork and stood up abruptly, making his chair fall back, rage painted on his face. “AND WERE YOU EVER GOING TO ASK MY OPINION ON THIS?” he bellowed. “DOES MY OPINION NOT MATTER? JUST SIGN THE CONTRACT AND THEN TELL ME!” He was pacing up and down the kitchen now, eyes closed and pinching the bridge of his nose.

Ginny stood up. “Harry, calm down. Merlin, it’s just ONE MORE SEASON!”

Harry’s head shot up. “Just one more season.” His voice was low, dangerously low.

“It was just one more season two seasons ago, Ginny!” Ginny was now looking worried. “I don’t feel like your husband anymore!” His voice was rising “I feel like a man who sees his dirty mistress at weekends, if he’s lucky, if you’re not at the fucking Burrow, that is.”

 

Harry didn’t like going to the Burrow. Molly could still make him feel guilty about Fred’s death - just subtle comments, he didn’t even know if it was intentional. And if it wasn’t that, it was her trying to mother him. It drove him insane.

So if he could, he avoided going at all costs, but sometimes it was go or not see his wife.

“HOW DARE YOU!” she yelled, and slapped him hard around the face. She then gasped in shock at what she’d just done.

Holding his cheek, he slowly raised his head and looked up at her, his eyes slits of anger. “Harry, I’m sorry, I – I didn’t mean to.” After a few moments’ silence she added pleadingly “It’s just one more season, I promi-“

 

“Oh, don’t bother, Ginny!” he growled. “All the promises you make, ‘ _Just one more season, I promise. I’ll be home for your birthday, I promise. I’ll be home on time, I promise. I’ll book a whole week off…..’ ”_

“I GOT THAT WEEK OFF WORK!” Ginny shouted back.

“Yeah, you did, and how long was it before you were out playing with the team again? 3 fucking days! ‘ _It’s only a quick hour, Harry. It’s not training, just hanging out with friends_.’” Harry mocked Ginny’s voice and he looked furious.

“You’re being childish and selfish, Harry, grow up!”

“I’m, I’M being selfish?” Harry barked, whilst making hand movements indicating himself.

After a pause, he added bitterly “Right... OK….Fine. I’m going.” And with that, he left the kitchen, not bothering to listen to what Ginny was shouting at him, grabbed his wand, slammed the front door behind him and Apparated away

 


	2. No thanks, Harry, it's not my thing,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much Alison for checking it over. X x

Harry Apparated just outside the MoM. It was close to 9pm now, the sun low but still very warm. Most people would have left for the night by now, so it was nice and quiet.  

Walking into the lift, he stabbed the button for level 2. As the door closed, he could see his bright red cheek where she had slapped him.

“Level two, Department of Magical Law Enforcement, including the Improper Use of Magic Office, Auror Headquarters, and Wizengamot Administration Services,” announced the woman as the door began to open. He exited the lift before the doors had fully opened, and stormed off down the hall to his office, slamming the door shut as he entered.

His office was big, big enough for a large desk (opposite the door) and an even larger window, behind his desk, that was enchanted with a live view of The Houses of Parliament. To the right of his desk stood a floor-to-ceiling bookshelf, stacked full of books and files. There was also a two-seater sofa along the other wall, which came in handy at times like this when a big argument had arisen, a place he could come with no one to disturb him.

He walked to his desk, pulled open one of the drawers and took out a bottle of fire whiskey and a glass. He poured himself a generous helping, before slumping down on his sofa, his head falling back, and thinking to himself _, ‘How dare she call me selfish. She has a nerve_.’

A couple of drinks later, he put the glass down, shaking his head. ‘ _Best not to get too drunk, I have work in the morning._ ’

Sitting there, his arms outstretched across the back of the sofa, his head fallen back and his eyes heavy, he heard a sudden noise, like a small scream. ‘ _What the fuck was that?!_ ’ he thought, sitting bolt upright.

Following where the noise had come from, with his wand outstretched, ready to attack, he found himself in front of Hermione’s office, which was next door to his and identical. He walked silently up to the door and put his hand on the doorknob. He heard her again, this time groaning! ‘ _What. The. Fuck.?_ ’ he thought, his eyes wide.

He knew what that type of groaning was. Hand still on the doorknob, he stood staring at the door, listening, ‘ _just in case it’s not what I think it is.’_ Then he heard muffled swearing, “Fu….. K”, and one long loud moan. But Harry couldn’t hear the sound of a second person.

Harry couldn’t believe his ears. Did he really just hear what he thought he heard? His groin was saying yes; he was half hard. Harry let go of the doorknob and walked stealthily back to his office, leaving his door open on purpose. He sat down at his desk.

_‘What is she thinking of?’_

_‘In her office!’_

_‘Oh shut up, it’s not like you haven’t done it, when working a late double.’_

_‘Yeah, but this is Hermione, she doesn’t do stuff like that!’_

His eyes were closed now.

_‘What? You think women don’t wank?’_

“Oh, fucking hell,” he whispered.

His hand was now on his nearly hard cock at the thought of what she was doing.

_‘No! You are not going to think of her like that!’_

Removing his hand, he pulled some paperwork towards him; he had meant to finish it today, but had promised himself he’d catch up on it tomorrow, as he had gone home early to sort Ginny’s birthday out. That made him feel guilty about getting hard for another woman, on Ginny’s birthday. Not just another woman, but Hermione, that was even worse.

_‘Hold the fuck on! But surely she would have heard my door slam?’ he started to think. ‘If I heard her, then she MUST HAVE heard me.’_

Not long afterwards, Hermione left her office and walked past Harry’s. Glancing in and seeing Harry sitting at his desk, she jumped a little.

“Harry! I… I didn’t know anyone was here,” she said, the blush on her face making her glow and look beautiful and her long bushy brown hair looking messier than normal.

“No one was scheduled to be on site tonight, how long have you been here?” she asked, walking in and sitting down on his sofa.

As Harry looked up from his paperwork with a smirk on his face, she added, “and, Merlin, what’s happened to your face?”

Harry absentmindedly rubbed his cheek. “Yeah, well, I wasn’t meant to be here. I had a big row with Ginny,”- pointing to his cheek - “and then I came here to catch up on work. I’ve been here for a while.” He looked at his watch. “I got here about five to nine.”

“Did she slap you? That’s not OK, Harry,” Hermione interrupted.

“Never mind that, why are you here? As you say, no one was scheduled to be working tonight and it’s nearly ten.”

Stuttering a little “O.. Oh… um… same as you, catching up on paperwork,” she stuttered, a little too quickly.

Harry laughed. “Hermione Granger behind on paperwork. Ha. Yeah, right. Try again. Do you want some fire whiskey?” He walked over to the sofa and sat down next to her.

“No thanks, Harry, it’s not my thing.” Waving away the firewhiskey, she continued, “OK, sometimes I come here when no on-site night shifts are scheduled, when it’s quiet. Just to unwind and relax a bit. It’s hectic and noisy at the Burrow and sometimes it gets to me. Sometimes I do the next day’s paperwork and sometimes I just read a book. Depends on my mood, but that couple of hours of peace and quiet is heaven.” _‘I know what your mood was tonight,_ ’ he thought.

He decided not to let on what he had heard.

Harry could sympathise with her there. That was another reason why he didn’t like going to the Burrow, it was just too damn noisy, too many people, you were constantly tripping over everyone’s feet. He could never wait to get home to where it was quiet. Hermione was living at the Burrow too; she had been unexpectedly evicted a few months back, as the owner wanted to sell, so Molly had offered her a room until she got herself sorted out and saved up for another place to live. Ron still lived at the Burrow. He had never moved out; that was half the reason why Ron and Hermione hadn’t worked out, that and he was a mummy’s boy who didn’t want to leave home and Hermione couldn’t quite cope with that.

“Why did you and Ginny argue?”

Harry told her what had happened, now wondering whether he had over-reacted? Was he being selfish?

“Oh Harry,” Hermione said, pulling Harry in for a hug and stroking his red cheek. Harry didn’t really understand why; for him it wasn’t a hug moment, but he didn’t pull away, in fact he melted into the hug. He couldn’t remember the last time anyone had hugged him. Harry’s head was on her shoulder of bushy hair. “I understand, you want to spend time with your wife, start a family, but it sounds like she is more interested in Quidditch. I think you have every right to be angry, that’s very selfish of her. And then for her to slap you! She must have slapped you pretty hard to leave a mark. She’d best not do it again or I’ll slap her one back for you!”

Hermione and Ginny were good friends, so it was weird to hear Hermione bashing her _. ‘Have they fallen out? Ginny hasn’t mentioned anything_.’

Still with his head on her shoulder, Harry inhaled deeply and he could smell her. He could smell the orgasm she had had not long ago - _‘surely she did a quick cleaning charm?_ ’ - and it was making him horny as fuck.

 

🧙

 

Half an hour later, Harry Apparated home, still feeling very horny, to find Ginny in bed, asleep. Stripping down to just his boxers, he slithered in behind her and nudged her awake. “Ginny, wake up.” He kissed her pale freckled shoulder.

“What? Get off me!” Ginny nudged him off her. “You think you can just come home and forget anything happened and just fuck me?” she snapped.

“Oh no, I haven’t forgotten and I’m still mad with you. But, yes, I do want a fuck. I’m so fucking horny.” He slid a hand between her thighs. “Feel how hard I am,” he whispered in her ear, whilst thrusting his cock between the cleft of her arse, through her nightie, with a moan.

“Well, forget it!”

“Look, OK, maybe I over-reacted a little,” he said, kissing down her neck, “and I’m sorry, but you should have discussed it with me first.” His hand had now reached her cunt. “That’s why I’m angry, you just went ahead and did it.” He stroked her pussy through her knickers, and Ginny whispered a gasp.

She pushed his hand away and turned away from him. ”NO!”

Huffing, Harry stood up.

“Where are you going?” she asked, looking at him over her shoulder.

“For a wank,” he said, his voice sounding totally unconcerned. “I want a fuck, and you saying no doesn’t take away the fact I’m horny.” He slid his hand into his boxers to hold his cock and gave a small moan. “I could do it here if you’d rather? You into voyeurism? I bet it looks hot watching someone wank.” He looked her straight in the eyes whilst slowly stroking his hard cock.

Bright brown eyes met bright green ones. It almost looked like she was contemplating the idea.

“Go away!” she snapped. Harry shrugged and said, “Your loss, I’m a good wanker.” He walked off across the small hall to the bathroom opposite their bedroom.

Harry had one of the best wanks he had had in ages.

‘ _What was she doing behind that door?’_

_‘Who was she thinking of?’_

_‘What did she use?’_

_‘She was masturbating at work, in her office!’_

He rolled his balls with one hand, every so often stroking over his arsehole. The other hand was giving long firm strokes to his dick, rubbing his thumb over the head.

“Oh my God!” He exploded, seeing stars. “Fucking hell!” he shouted, gasping for breath. He cleaned himself up with a quick spell and then went back to bed. He could tell Ginny was still awake and knew she had heard him when he climaxed. He had purposely not put up a silencing charm.

He then felt guilty, like he had cheated on her. He usually thought about Ginny when he masturbated. But more so because he had never wanked while thinking about a woman he knew personally, especially his wife’s friend, his childhood friend.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, please comment and leave kudos if youre liking it so far.


	3. You have a wife!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Alison for looking over it.
> 
> This is an insanely pathetically short chapter, I apologise. C4 is longer, I promise.

“Fucking seagulls!” he yelled, as he was woken up the following morning to an empty but still warm bed and a rock-hard cock. Trying to remember his dream...

 

 

> _Hermione was there, at work, she was rubbing her hand over his clothed cock.“Hermione, I’m married!” he groaned._
> 
> _“I know, exciting isn’t it, breaking the rules.” How the fuck it had got to that moment Harry couldn’t remember._
> 
> _The next thing he knew he was at home in his shower, when Hermione appeared from nowhere. “Fucking hell, Ginny will catch us!” Harry said with a start. Hermione had a wicked smile on her beautiful face, then she fell to her knees and started sucking his cock. Just as he was about to cum, there was the high-pitched shrieking that had woken him._

He lay in bed for ten minutes, nursing his hard-on with what he could remember of the dream.

Walking down the stairs to his kitchen, he found Ginny sitting at the table, still in her nightie, with a newspaper and a cup of tea. The morning sun was beaming through the window, down upon the table, making her red hair shine.

“Good morning,” greeted Harry coolly. She gave a small grunt in return.

“Going to be like that, are you? Fine, whatever!” retorted Harry.

Ginny slammed down the paper, making Harry jump, and glared at him. “Have a nice sleep, did you, Harry? Going by your moans and hard-on, I’d say yes.” He rolled his eyes.

“Really? You’re having a laugh! You’re pissed off at me because I had an erotic dream? Now who’s being childish? I don’t even remember what most of it was about. Grow up, Ginny!” Harry forgot he sometimes talked in his sleep… _‘Shit! I_ _hope I didn’t say any names_!’

“So, who was it?” she demanded, her arms folded under her breasts.

“I don’t know,” he said, now sounding bored. “I don’t remember.”

“Ha! So it wasn’t me then?” Ginny sounded furious.

 _‘It’s almost like she’s trying to pick a fight_.’ “I’m going to get ready for work,” Harry said, unconcerned, as he turned to leave the kitchen.

“You didn’t answer my question!” she demanded, still with her arms folded.

“No, I didn’t. I’m not getting into an argument with you about a FUCKING DREAM!” He shouted out the last two words. His head in his hands, he took a deep breath in and out, then looked up. “It’s too early for this shit. I’m not going to see you again for another week, Ginny, and I didn’t want us to part on bad terms, obviously you had other ideas. If you want to sulk down here like a pathetic teenager, then fine, go ahead.” With that, he left to get dressed. Ginny didn’t follow.

Now ready for work, he walked back downstairs to find Ginny still in the kitchen, reading the paper again. Harry coughed to make his presence noted and she glanced up over the paper. “Well, I’ll guess I’ll see you in a week?” Ginny nodded in return. “Um, have a good time. See you.” He received a muffled “bye” as he left. ‘ _Well, that was awkward as fuck_ ,’ he thought as he walked to the door to Apparate.

🧙

He arrived at work over an hour earlier than normal, and went to the canteen to grab a bacon sandwich and a cup of tea. He had nearly finished eating his sandwich by the time he got to his office. He stood there sipping his tea and looking out of his charmed window. The Houses of Parliament and Big Ben looked absolutely beautiful in the morning sunrise; he loved to just stand there watching London, it took his mind off things.

“Morning, Potter.” Head Auror Robards interrupted the beautiful scene. “You’ll be working with Granger for the next few weeks. Her usual partner has taken some unexpected annual leave.”

“But what about Edwards? He’s been working with me for the last month?” Harry questioned.

“Edwards will be placed somewhere else, he’s a temp, he goes where he’s needed.”

“Then maybe give him to Hermione?” Harry said before he could stop himself, and with a tone his boss did not like.

“Are you trying to tell me how to do my job, Potter? Edwards will go somewhere else and Granger will come here. Do I make myself clear?”

“Sir, sorry sir.” With that, Robards stormed off. _‘Great fucking start to the day. First the wife, now the boss_.’ Harry didn’t even know why he was arguing.

Hermione was always paired with him when her partner went off sick or on leave; they worked well together. Harry had requested early on not to have it made permanent. They might have worked well together, but he feared that if it was permanent it would interfere with their relationship, and he didn’t want that.

🧙

Hermione strolled casually into his office. “Morning, Harry, guess I’m your new partner for the time being?” She wore a pretty flowery knee-length dress. ‘ _Does she usually dress this way?’_ He’d never noticed before. Harry knew she was beautiful, he had known since the moment he saw her walking down the steps, in that beautiful blue dress, for the Yule Ball; she had looked stunning.

“Morning, Hermione.” During the day they got on with work, but Harry couldn’t help but look at her sometimes. He could’ve sworn she was leaning over the desk on purpose, so that her dress rode up to the top of her thighs. ‘ _Or has she always done that? Am I just seeing it now because of the dream? She has nice legs._ ’ He shook off that thought. ‘ _This is Hermione, you have a wife!’_

🧙

Just as they were about to finish work, Hermione asked, “How are things with Ginny now?”

Giving a chuckle, he said, “She was pissed off with me this morning because I had an erotic dream. I’m getting pissed off with it all, quite frankly, and I can see myself reaching breaking point soon.” He huffed.

Harry told her the parts of the dream he could remember (minus the name of the woman, obviously). It wasn’t unlike them to share such personal things with each other; they’d been best friends since they were eleven. He felt he could tell her stuff he wouldn’t even tell his wife. She had once told him how she had been with a man for six months who had never once made her cum, who would sort himself out and completely forget about her. She had refused to name him though.

The things they’d talk about when they were together and had had a few drinks never affected him, not like him hearing her the day before; it was just talk, after all. “Why don’t we go to the pub after work, relax with a drink?” she asked.

“No, thank you, Hermione. I just want to go home and go to sleep, I’m tired,” he replied, hoping he didn’t sound rude.

“OK, just a thought.”

“Another time, though.” He smiled up at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry its so short.


	4. What the fuck have I done?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Alison x x
> 
> Late September 2012

It had been five weeks since the birthday argument and there was still awkward tension. Ginny seemed even more distant with him than normal.

Harry found himself sleeping on the sofa a lot; well, he watched films and fell asleep in front of the TV, not bothering to go to bed. Ginny didn’t question why. Ginny had been home from work for five days. When she left for work on Friday morning he was glad; he wanted some peace and quiet. During the week he was happy to go to work, just to get away from her bitch fits and constant whining. It had felt like a long day at work. There was a lot of paperwork to do and he wanted to be at home to relax for the weekend, so he couldn’t wait for Friday to end. Looking out of his office window he saw that the weather looked depressing.

There was a large dark cloud hovering overhead which looked fit to burst; just as long as he was home before it did. The weekend passed too quickly, as it always did. It rained the whole time! So Harry did some of his favourite things; relaxed around the house in just his boxers, drank some fire whiskey, played a variety of Muggle music, from a new artist named Ed Sheeran to Queen, and watched some films. He found himself hardly thinking of Ginny over the weekend.

🧙

On Monday morning Harry had woken with a big sigh as he heard the rain thundering against his window. He rolled over, for his eyes to confirm what his ears were hearing. Rain, and a lot of rain. ‘More fucking rain’, he thought, and sighed louder. He also had a hard-on from another sexy dream...

 

> Hermione in that dress, bending over his desk in front of him while he was sitting in his chair, to reveal her black underwear.
> 
> "Do you like what you see, Harry? I saw you looking the other day, you naughty, naughty boy.” One hand firmly on her back, the other hand reaching up to caress an arse cheek, leaning forward to kiss it... “Mmm, Hermione! So fucking perfect.” Harry moved his hand around and slipped two fingers deep inside her wet, hot pussy, making her cry out “Fuck, Harry!” ...

That was all he remembered. ‘ _What the fuck is wrong with me?!_ ’Though that thought didn’t stop him sorting out his erection.

🧙

On Tuesday it had appeared to have stopped raining in the early hours, though there were still dark clouds in the distance. The air smelled fresh and clean thanks to all that rain.

At noon, when Harry and Hermione got sent to Diagon Alley to investigate some stolen cauldrons from a second-hand shop that sold anything and everything, they decided to risk it and not take their macs. After all, it hadn’t rained for hours. Hermione was wearing a skirt and shirt again, and Harry trousers, shirt and tie, like he always did. An old lady named Mrs Roach, who worked in the shop and lived above it, claimed three cauldrons had been stolen during the night.

“They were definitely there when I went to sleep,” she croaked. After about an hour of questioning her, it turned out that she had moved them and forgotten where she put them.

Harry and Hermione left the shop and just looked at each other. “Well,” said Harry, “what a waste of fucking time that was! Same as last time I visited a few months back. ‘Someone’s stolen my enchanted mirror.’” Harry mimicked the elderly voice. “‘No, Mrs Roach, it’s hanging on your wall right there.’” Harry pointed to a pretend wall.

“Harry!” gasped Hermione. “For all we know, it could have been something very serious. Mrs Roach is old and sometimes forgetful, but we still have to attend, nonetheless.”

“Yes, well, one day it will be the story of the boy who cried wolf!” Harry complained through clenched teeth. These ‘cases’ pissed him off so much. Harry took a deep breath and looked up to the sky to see that the grey clouds, now looking a lot darker and heavier, were just settling over Diagon Alley. He didn’t want to risk getting soaked. “Come on, let’s go. It looks like the heavens are about to open up. Let’s get back to the office and do the paperwork for this bloody job!” Harry grumbled.

Hermione nodded in agreement. They didn’t make it to the Apparition point in time. The clouds erupted and they got soaked. When they got back to the office, Hermione’s shirt was pretty damn see-through, clinging to her beautiful curved waist and showing off her black lace bra with breasts that would cup perfectly in his hand. Hermione coughed, and Harry realised he’d been looking longer than was acceptable, so he looked down at himself, noticing that his shirt was also pretty see-through and clinging to him. Hermione blushed, cast a drying charm over them both. Harry pretended not to notice the see-through shirt or the blush.

🧙

That night, when Harry arrived home, he satisfied himself with the images in his head of Hermione in that wet top. He should have felt guilty for having wanked over another woman, what, three or four times now? But he found that the guilt he had felt the first time he’d done it wasn’t there this time.

It had been months since he and Ginny had had sex or done anything more than foreplay, unless Ginny’s birthday and Harry trying to get his leg over and being rejected counted? That also got Harry thinking. _‘When did I last say I love you? When did you last say you love me?_ ’ He couldn’t remember.

🧙

After nearly a week of rain, it had finally stopped on Friday morning, and it was about time too.

Ginny was due home at 8pm. Harry had been home for a few hours already; he cooked her dinner and opened a bottle of her favourite wine. It had been a week since he had seen her last, so a nice dinner, a bottle of wine and a film were what he had planned for the evening. However, that plan was scuppered straight away. She walked through the door, he embraced her with a hug and gave her a welcoming kiss.

“Hey, Ginny, I’ve got dinner on and your favourite wine,” showing her the bottle, “and a good film.”

“Can we pass tonight, Harry? I’m really tired from work, I’m going to take a shower and go to bed, if you don’t mind?” She slid out of Harry’s hug and walked away to the bathroom, not looking back, and leaving Harry standing there, eyebrows knitted, fists now clenched and feeling like a fool who was not quite sure what had just happened.

 _‘What the fuck have I done?_ ’ Harry felt rejected. It had been a week since he had last seen her and she had just gone straight to bed!

After Harry heard Ginny close the bedroom door, he thought ‘ _fuck it_ ’, and picked up the bottle of wine. He decided to go back to the office to catch up on some paperwork he was behind on. As he was walking to the lift, the doors opened and there stood Hermione.

“Hermione, what are you doing here?” Harry questioned. “You left at the same time as me.”

“Oh, I forgot something so I came back,” she replied hesitantly.

He looked at his watch, which now said 8:30. “What, for two and a half hours?”

She sighed. “Fine! I just wanted some alone time.” Harry’s eyes went wide with realisation.

“Oh, but why is it such a secret? If you didn’t want to go back to the Burrow why not come back to mine?”

“But Ginny was due home tonight, I guessed you’d want to be alone. Talking of which, why are you here?” Hermione now looked at the wine in Harry’s hand.

“Yeah, well, my plan didn’t go as expected. I made her dinner, bought her favourite wine,” he waved the bottle in front of her, “she came in and she said she was going to bed. I was like oh, OK then, see ya.” By the tone of his voice, Hermione could tell he was pissed off. “So I thought I’d come here and catch up on any paperwork we might be behind on.”

“That’s really ungrateful of her! And we’re not behind on anything, Harry,” Hermione said.

“Wow, really? It’s been a while since I was all caught up. Thanks!” Harry replied, with glee in his voice. “So how about we go back to mine and drink the wine?”

Hermione blushed. “Sure, why not, I’ve nothing better to do,” she said coolly.

🧙

When they got to Harry’s place, Hermione sat herself on his sofa and Harry went to get some glasses, being sure to be quiet as Ginny was most likely to be asleep. He didn’t want to risk waking her, as she could get nasty when she was disturbed.

They shared the wine (two and a half bottles of it, in fact) and sat there for hours just talking, about everything and nothing, and watched the film that he and Ginny should have watched. And then Hermione asked, out of nowhere, if he was happy with Ginny. Harry insisted he was. Hermione didn’t look convinced, but she left it be.

The TV was now off and the room was dark, save the glow of the full moon that was shining through the window. Hermione lay on her back, using Harry’s lap as a pillow, and Harry stroked her hair, which made Hermione sigh and hum with pleasure at the feeling. Neither of them had spoken in a while, but the silence was comfortable and calming.

Then Hermione broke that silence. “Harry?” she whispered.

“Hmm?” Harry replied sleepily.

“I love you,” she said smoothly, while yawning. “I always have,” she added in barely a whisper.

Harry chuckled deeply. “I love you too,” he returned.

She took the hand that was in her hair and pulled it to her lips and kissed his palm. She then glanced at his watch to see that it was 1 o’clock in the morning.

“Shit! It’s late.” She stood up to leave. “So, I’ll… see you on Monday,” she said, as she yawned and stretched. Harry sat there for a long time after, drinking the last of the wine, thinking about Ginny and what the fuck had happened between them.

‘ _Am I happy? Yes, I am! I am_!’ But the more he said it, the more he wasn’t sure. ‘ _She’s always at work, she never wants sex, hardly comes near me now, all she wants to do is fight. I don’t feel the love there anymore. What’s gone so wrong? What have I done so wrong?’_

He sat there until he eventually fell asleep, at around 3am. Unaware that in three hours his life was going to change.


	5. I'm such a fool

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Alison.. X

 

Harry got woken up far too early on Saturday morning to Ginny shrieking at him. “WHAT THE FUCK, HARRY! LOOK AT THIS MESS! AND THREE BOTTLES OF WINE! ARE YOU FOR REAL?”

“Morning to you too, my darling wife,” Harry muttered in between a few coughs, as he rolled over, rubbing his stinging eyes open, to see Ginny standing there glaring down at him, her arms folded over her chest. “Thanks for the wakeup call, just what everyone needs on a Saturday morning at,” looking at his watch “6AM! For fuck’s sake, Ginny! It’s my day off!”

“LOOK AT THIS MESS! LOOK!” she repeated.

“Well, you weren’t going to drink the wine with me, you pissed off to bed, if you remember? So I sat here and watched a few films, whilst having a few drinks. It’s not a crime is it?” Harry said casually as he sat up, rubbing his temples and his eyes, to help soothe them slightly.

“You look like shit and you stink!” she said, with real venom. “Get up and – “ Ginny didn’t get to finish that sentence.

Harry’s palms slammed down on the table so hard it hurt. “THAT’S ENOUGH!” He shot to his feet, which made Ginny jump back. “I AM FUCKED OFF WITH ALL OF THIS! I’VE PUT UP WITH YOU AND YOUR SNAPPING FOR LONG ENOUGH!” Harry roared louder than he ever had before. “WHEN DID YOU TURN INTO SUCH A BITCH? I’VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU SNAPPING AT ME EVERY TIME YOU SEE ME. WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?”

“I…. I… I...” Ginny whimpered. She sat down on the sofa, put her head in her hands and started to cry; she cried and cried for what seemed like hours. Harry did what English people do at times like these; he made her a cup of tea. He sat down next to her and placed her tea on the table. He could feel she was trembling.

When the crying had subsided slightly and Harry had calmed down a bit, he asked, “So tell me what’s wrong? Why have you been finding any and every reason to snap at me?” His tone was hard and firm, and after a very long pause she finally spoke.

“I …I… don’t… love … you anymore,” she gasped, her voice cracking in between sobs.

“What? Why? How long?” Harry sounded more shocked than he felt.

“About a year,” she whispered.

“A YEAR! What the fuck! And you just let it fester and build up? Didn’t you think we could have sorted it out if you’d said something?”

Ginny didn’t answer.

“Why? What did I do so wrong for you to fall out of love with me?” he asked.

“Nothing. You have done nothing wrong, Harry.” She looked him straight in the eye with tear-stained cheeks and eyes still full of tears, and Harry had a nasty feeling where this was going.

“Are you... Are you cheating on me?” She looked at him, fresh tears welling up, and gave a slight nod. Harry gasped, pulled away from her and stood up, looking down at his wife in horror.

“How long?”

After another pause, which was full of crying, he bellowed “HOW LONG?” again, making Ginny jump, and she finally answered.

“Two years, on and off,” she said, so low that if the room hadn’t been silent you wouldn’t have heard her.

“Two fucking years! Oh my God! Who?” His voice rose in anger and his face turned red.

“Does that matter?” she slurred.

“WHO?” Harry demanded, rage painted all over his face.

Looking up at Harry, her voice trembling, she whispered, “A…t… team mate.”

Harry erupted into hysterical laughter. This continued for a fair few minutes before Ginny stood up and touched his arm. Harry fell silent immediately, snatching his arm away. “Don’t you touch me. Don’t you come near me. Get. Out. Now!” he spat.

Ginny looked at him and opened her mouth to say something. “NOW! GET OUT! GET THE FUCK OUT!” he shrieked, throwing the untouched cup of tea at the wall, making her leave quickly.

Harry felt fury such as he hadn’t felt since his fifth year at Hogwarts. He could feel it bubbling up inside him. He snapped! The empty bottles of wine went flying across the room at the door through which Ginny had just exited. He tipped the table over, screaming, ripped the curtains off their hangings, sent books flying from the bookshelf, and punched a hole in the front room door, making his knuckles bleed. He destroyed the place.

 🧙

Hermione came in to find Harry slumped down against the wall, his head in his bleeding hands; he didn’t even look up to see who had entered. The room was a mess, but that wasn’t important right now. She got a drink of water for him, and kneeled down beside him, making him jump as she touched his arm. “Harry, it’s me. What’s happened? Ginny came to the Burrow in tears but wouldn’t tell us why,” she said in a sympathetic tone.

Harry looked up at her, his green eyes looking straight into her big brown ones, and replied, “She cheated on me, Hermione! For two fucking years, with one of her team mates!” Hermione gasped and looked angered. “I suppose I know now why she kept delaying retiring and coming home late from work.” Harry shrugged and gave a small laugh. “Why didn’t I see? Why wasn’t it so obvious? I should have seen it when she kept coming up with excuse after excuse to delay retirement or coming home late. I’m such a fool!”

“Harry, you are not a fool,” soothed Hermione, one hand resting on his arm. She then rose to her feet slowly and said as smoothly as she could muster, “I’ll be right back. You stay there and drink your water.”

 

 🧙

 

When Hermione came back, this time she was holding a suitcase. “Where did you go?” he asked.

“Well, let’s just say I shan’t be welcome back at the Burrow.” Harry rose a questioning eyebrow. “I walked in there and punched her in the face, like I did to Malfoy back in the third year, remember?” Hermione said, with an evil grin painted on her face. Harry nodded. “Then I told them what she had done. The others went mad at me; you know precious Ginny can do no wrong. They didn’t believe me and said it must be the other way around, that it’s you who cheated on her. As Ginny ‘is proper and was brought up to know better.’” Hermione mimed quotation marks with her fingers. “Anyway, I told them she could have my room, and she shouldn’t dare come back here. And then smacked her in the face again, as I was leaving, for good measure.” Harry was now gaping at her.

“Hermione, I… I don’t know what to say!”

“Well, you could offer me a room for a little while? As I’m now technically homeless,” she said, with such an innocent smile on her face.

“We don’t have a spare room. But you can take my bed and I’ll have the sofa.”

“Don’t worry, Harry, you’ll get through this.” She kissed his forehead. “But first I’ll clean this up, shall I?” she asked, indicating the mess Harry had made. She stood up and waved her wand in one sweeping motion. The furniture flew back to its original place; the glass bottles and cup reformed themselves; the tea stain on wall wiped itself clean; the curtains fixed themselves back on their hangings; the hole in the door mended itself; and torn books repaired themselves as they landed upon the table.

 

🧙

 

Harry took two weeks off work to sort things out. Ginny came round to the house several times, begging to talk, but Harry just told her to fuck off; well, he let her in so he could give her belongings, then told her to fuck off.

She then started accusing Harry of cheating on her with Hermione, when she found out Hermione was living there. Which Harry just laughed at and said, “Even if Hermione and I are fucking, which we’re not, what’s it to do with you? We’re not together anymore and you’re the whore who cheated on me for two fucking years!” Slamming the door in her face gave him immense satisfaction.

He hadn’t cried yet, not once. He got angry, yes, but cried, no, and he didn’t know why. He suspected having Hermione there kept him sane. None of the Weasleys had visited Harry. They all said that Harry was the reason for Ginny cheating, that it was his fault. He felt hurt that Ron blamed him too. “If you’d treated her better she wouldn’t have looked elsewhere!” was an example of one of the things Ron had written in a letter - _what the fuck was Ginny saying to them?_ But at least he still had Hermione.

A month later, he now had Ginny threatening to take him to the cleaners for half the house and his money, at which Harry reminded her, “The house is in my name, and in case you’d forgotten you signed a prenuptial agreement before we got married, you get nothing!” He then slammed the door on her again. He had bought that house before they were married, when he left Hogwarts; there was no way she was taking it, she would have to take him to court if she wanted to try and get it. Even though Harry said she wouldn’t stand a chance.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well done to the one commenter who said it's Ginny cheating. Everyone quick to assume it Harry that cheated ;)
> 
> Ending... Late October 
> 
> <->
> 
> And for anyone who says or thinks Ginny wouldn’t have come straight out with not loving Harry, that’s not realistic; I told my ex fiancé "I need more help around the house and with the baby" and he replied with "I don’t love you anymore" and he left that day. unlike Harry, it was the shock of my life and nearly broke me.
> 
> <->
> 
> I appricate every single kudos and comment.


	6. If you're a good girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Than you Alison for looking over it for me x x

April 2013

When Rita Skeeter found out about the break-up she started writing all sorts of crap theories about why they had split - ranging from an amicable break-up to domestic abuse. In the end Harry set her straight, telling her to retract everything she’d written and that if she didn’t leave it alone he would squash her like the _bug_ she was and ruin her. Harry did contemplate outing Ginny cheating on him for two years, but did he really want to be publicly humiliated like that? Because he knew very well that was how it would be twisted. It was bad enough that their break-up had become public knowledge.

He had no contact with Ginny or the other Weasleys; they were still blaming him. The last time he had seen Ginny was in February, when she took him to court for his assets. She had left the courtroom with nothing but hefty lawyer fees. Quidditch teams got fifty thousand Galleons prize money if they won the cup, shared out between all seven players, but Ginny’s team hadn’t won for a few seasons, and other than that she only got a basic wage. So Harry had been expecting her to take him to court and also expecting her to leave with nothing.  

A few weeks after that, Harry heard a family friend gossiping to someone at work. He was in the work canteen having some lunch when he heard someone behind him saying, “That poor Weasley girl, did you hear?” The man’s tone was sympathetic. “She’s lost it all, the poor woman.”

Harry made sure to stay very still so he didn’t attract attention, so that he could listen to the rest. According to the gossip, the man who Ginny had cheated on Harry with (who turned out to be her manager) had cheated on Ginny, with multiple women and apparently also a man, for most of the time they were ‘together’.

‘ _The cheater has become the cheated_ ,’ he thought smugly.

And then he heard that she had lost her job because she had slapped him and then hexed him. ‘ _So_ that’s _why she tried to take me to the cleaners!’_

Her being jobless resulted in her having to live back at the Burrow. Harry couldn’t help but smile at the thought that Ginny was now jobless, homeless and alone; she had lost everything.

‘ _Karma is a bitch and when she delivers she delivers beautifully,’_  

He thought, a smug grin on his face as he sipped his tea slowly. If someone were to look at him, he guessed that he’d look like the Grinch who had stolen Christmas.

🧙🏻

Hermione still lived with Harry. He had told her there was no rush for her to move, and that she should save up to find the perfect home.

The weather was warm, warmer than to be expected for April, and Hermione said she would be away for the weekend visiting some friends. Harry was happy with this. It would give him some alone time to do what he liked to do best when alone; boxers, music and fire whiskey. Which he hadn’t done in a while. On Sunday afternoon he had Queen playing whilst he lounged on the sofa, legs wide apart, head lolling on the back of the sofa looking at the ceiling, in his boxers, with his fourth fire whiskey in his hand.

Hermione came home early. “Hi Harry,” she said, as he glanced over his shoulder to the door.

“Hi, you’re home early.” Harry blinked when he saw her; she was wearing a pretty flowery sundress that showed off her legs beautifully. “WOW! You look gorgeous. Was it a date?”

She walked around the sofa to stand in front of him. “No, not a date and I got bored so I came home early,” she said, looking at him and his naked, toned torso with a twinkle in her beautiful dark eyes. Harry looked down to where Hermione’s eyes were looking.

“Oh, shit, sorry. I didn’t expect you home this soon.” Harry quickly summoned his clothes and dressed. Hermione raised an eyebrow.

“No, it’s OK, I’m going up to my room anyway.” She turned to leave, then said “Oh - I should be out of your hair in a month, by the way. You’ll have your bed back.” She smiled, but the smile seemed forced “I think I’ve found the perfect flat in London, right near Diagon Alley.”

 

 “Oh.” Harry paused, taken aback. “There really is no rush, you know,” he replied.

 

Hermione ignored the last comment. “Goodnight, Harry,” she whispered, looking sad.

 

🧙

 

The next morning, Harry didn’t see Hermione at all; she’d gone to work before he’d even woken, and he hardly saw her at work. He now had Edwards back, so it wasn’t unusual for him not to see her at work, except in passing.

In fact, Harry didn’t see much of her all week; they saw each other briefly in the mornings at breakfast, but not long enough to make conversation. He was covering for someone and working a lot later than normal. That was what happened when you owed someone a favour. He did miss her though.

Friday at last, the end of the working week. He walked in the door, threw his keys down on the side and sighed deeply, looking around to see darkness. ‘Hermione must be asleep already,’ he thought. He didn’t even bother turning on the light; he was tired and just wanted a hot bath and his bed, well, sofa. He strolled into the kitchen and downed a quick drink, then headed straight upstairs to the bathroom.

Harry loved very hot baths; they relaxed him and made him drift away from reality. He lay down in the water with a hiss. ‘Damn, this is hotter than normal,’ he thought, as he melted into the heat of the bath, his body turning red and the steam making him close his eyes, relax and drift off into memories; memories of Hermione to be precise, of the times he heard her wanking in her office and the dreams he had had of her. When she kissed his hand, “mmmm”; his hand slowly went to his cock, stroking it until it was hard, pretending that it was Hermione’s hand doing this.

Giving his cock a squeeze, he gasped, stroking it up and down and moaning. “Fuck!” he gasped, now fiercely stroking his cock, still pretending it was her, and massaging his balls, applying strong pressure to a spot just below them, which made him moan louder. Harry opened his eyes slightly and saw Hermione standing there watching him. That sent him over the edge. Looking straight into her eyes, he purred, “Hermione! Yes!”, cumming all up his belly and over his hands, and then closing his eyes to relax and absorb the pleasure.

Harry believed he had imagined Hermione, due to the heat, the steam and the state of intense pleasure he was in.

How wrong he was. Hermione had woken up to go to the toilet, not knowing Harry was even home. She had opened the bathroom door and seen the hottest performance of her life. She knew she should have left, she was invading a very private moment, but she just couldn’t. At that moment she had had an impulse to pounce on him. She’d always found Harry very handsome, heck, even fuckable, especially the other night when she came home and he was sitting on the sofa in just his boxers, legs wide open as if in invitation. How she had wanted to get on her knees then. Sometimes she fantasised about him when she masturbated. She subtly flirted with him at times, just friendly banter flirting, which wasn’t supposed to mean anything.

As much as she liked him, she also found him **_very_** out of bounds, being married at the time, married to her friend, and she didn’t condone cheating. But now... things were different, things had changed, Harry was single (sort of). It had been six months since he left Ginny, a reasonable amount of time. So the rules had changed. And Harry had masturbated to her! That meant something.

 

🧙

 

Harry woke the next morning to the smell of toast wafting into the front room and the sound of rain hammering on the windows. Sitting up, he rubbed his eyes and grabbed for his glasses, trying in vain to flatten his hair. He quickly transfigured the sofa back to its usual size and vanished the bedding. Then his feet followed the smell of toast.

“Mmmm, smells good, Hermione, what time is it?” he asked.

“Ten.”

“You OK?” Harry asked.

“Yeah. How was work yesterday?”

“Oh don’t!” Harry grumbled, sitting down at the table and starting to butter a slice of toast. “I’m doing no favours again, and this time I mean it!” He pointed the knife at Hermione. “A whole week they had me doing 7am to 10pm. I was shattered when I got home last night. I got home and had a rather hot bath to relax. I nearly fell asleep in it, I was that relaxed and tired.” Hermione raised a questioning eyebrow like she knew something. “What you up to this weekend?” he asked, taking a bite of his toast.

“Oh, nothing too exciting. Just want to lounge about, to be honest.” Her voice was dreamy and reminded Harry of Luna.

“They are the best weekends, especially when it’s wet and miserable outside.” His hand indicated the window “We’ll get comfy, sit and watch some films, yeah?” He filled up his mug with coffee.

“Sure. Do I get the pleasure of you in boxers only again?” Harry blushed at that, but Hermione’s lips twitched in a smile.

“Maybe, if you’re a good girl.” He winked at her and drank some of his coffee.

“Oh, you tease!” She slapped his arm playfully as she walked by and sat at the opposite end of the table, near the door, to eat her toast.

“Mmmm, good coffee. Thanks!”

As Harry ate his toast, the post arrived. A large brown barn owl dropped a large brown envelope in front of him. He took the post and shooed the owl away. He opened it and read it, staring motionless at the paper after he had finished.

“What is it?” Hermione asked, looking up over the cup of tea she was drinking.

Harry looked up at her and handed the paper over, “It’s official, I’m a divorcee.” He paused for a moment, looking like he was thinking. “Wow, I honestly hoped I’d never have that status.”

“Oh...I’m sorry.” Hermione took the paper and read it. “Well, don’t let this ruin your weekend, we have films to watch, wine to drink and crisps and chocolate to eat... in boxers!” she chuckled, also thinking ‘He is officially single now’. “I vote for Alan Rickman films!” she shouted, her hand shooting into the air, like she was back at school.

“Really?” Harry whined. “OK, if you insist,” he sighed, rolling his eyes. “But I veto Robin Hood; Prince of Thieves,” he added quickly.

“Oh no, Harry!” she protested.

“No! Sorry,” he said, shaking his head, “but I’m not suffering through two hours thirty-five minutes of that crap! If you want to watch it just for the Sheriff of Nottingham bits then you’re on your own on that one.” Finishing his toast and coffee, he stood up to put his plate and mug in the sink.

“Fine!” she huffed, “but I insist on Sense and Sensibility!”

“I can’t wait,” he replied, oozing sarcasm. “What is it you love so much about him anyway? He isn’t _that_ great” he asked, his hip now leaning against the unit, arms lightly folded over his chest and looking down on her eating her breakfast. He knew why she loved him and he agreed (not that he’d tell her that), but he just loved to tease her about it nonetheless; he loved her reaction.

“I BEG YOUR PARDON!” She sounded highly offended. “His acting is amazing, for one! He’s a legend, he’s so sexy, he has beautiful hands, that’s some hand porn there, Harry.” Harry raised an eyebrow and then looked down at his own hands as she continued, softly adding, “And that voice!....... Oh my god, that voice!” Harry just stared at her; she looked like she was in a daydream.

He moved away from the unit to leave, but on his way out of the kitchen he stopped, leaned down and whispered smoothly in her ear, “The air is full of spices,” before kissing her on the cheek. He left the room to get dressed, chuckling deeply to himself. He did not see Hermione blush, eyes wide with lust and mouth agape.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't think of any cannon on what Quidditch players get paid, only that they're famous. In some sports like, snooker, darts and tennis (Wimbledon) if they don't win they don't get paid, the prize money. They'll get a little bit but not loads.
> 
> Thank you Erica for “The air is full of spices,” before kissing her on the cheek - quote.
> 
> Thanks to everyone who has read, left kudos and comments. 
> 
> Do remember this is just a one shot story, so the last chapter is it :(


	7. I saw you, Harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Alison x x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was going to be the last chapter. But I've decided to add a epilogue. Yet to be written.
> 
> Thank you everyone for reading and kudos and comments ☺

 

Harry in his comfy ‘around the house’ shorts and top and Hermione in a casual skirt and cami top, the curtains closed, the sound of rain hammering on the windows, it was quite cosy really. It must have been at least 8pm.

They were now watching Love Actually; they’d already watched Sense and Sensibility and Snow Cake. The rain had died down and Hermione was lying on the sofa with her feet resting on Harry’s lap. Harry’s hands were on her feet, his fingers absent-mindedly stroking patterns on her ankle.

She got up suddenly and walked out of the room. “What’s wrong?” Harry asked. “We’re just about to see Emma question Alan over his affair with the office slut.”

“Just need the loo, I’ll be back in a minute.”

When she came back, she nestled next to Harry, her head on his shoulder. Harry’s arm automatically went around her, pulling her closer, and she took his hand in hers, twining their fingers together. She rested her other hand on his thigh, making him look down. “Everything all right?” he asked softly.

“Hmm, oh yeah, fine, just a little tired,” she hummed. Harry gave her hand a slight squeeze. Five minutes later, Harry could feel that she had started to circle her thumb on his thigh. He glanced down to see how intimate this all looked. And how right it felt, how soft and delicate.

His free hand stroked her arm in soft lazy movements, at which she hummed in pleasure. He pulled away from her, gazing down into her eyes, as she looked up at him lustfully. And before he knew what was happening, without thinking about the consequences, he kissed her; a long slow kiss, his tongue tracing her bottom lip, tasting the wine she had been drinking. Harry then pulled back, to deal with the aftermath of what he had just done and why.

 Hermione looked at him, eyes dark and full. “Oh, Harry,” she murmured.

“I’m – I’m sor – “ He didn’t get to finish as she leaned forward and kissed him back.

She straddled him, removed his t-shirt in one swift movement and looked down at him. Her fingers trailed down from his cheek to his chest and circled the scar that remained where the Horcrux had burned into him, all those years ago. She leaned down and kissed it, making her way up to his lips. Harry followed suit, removing her top, he too seeing the after-effects of the war, the scars across her torso from the Department of Mysteries. Uncaring, his fingers ghosted across the scars. His hands rose to cup her face and he smiled at her.

She smiled back, before delivering a hungry, passionate kiss. Kissing further down, along his jaw, nibbling his ears, slowly kissing and licking his neck all the way down to his nipple where she licked, bit and kissed it, whilst using her thumb and finger to play with the other nipple. Hearing Harry hiss and moan excited her. She could now feel his erection nudging at her knickers.

She blew on the nipple she had just been kissing and licking, hearing Harry whimper. With one long motion, she licked her way back up to his mouth and kissed him, Harry moaning in her mouth as her fingers played with his nipple. Their kisses were getting wetter and hungrier and Harry slid his flattened hand down her stomach, into her skirt and lightly brushed his fingers over her folds, through her knickers. He firmly circled her clit with his thumb, making her jerk forward.

She shifted back off his lap slightly, and pulled down his bottoms and pants (Harry lifting his arse to help her) just enough to get his cock out. Harry’s hands automatically went to his cock and he started lightly stroking it. “Fucking hell, Harry, I want that!” She looked like a predator about to attack its prey.

“Then take it,” he said hoarsely.

Hermione slid to her knees, pulled his bottoms down further and took his cock in her hands and started stroking. Harry had what Hermione would call an average length but thick cock, and it fit nicely in her hands. She imagined it would fit even better in her mouth, so that’s what she did. She took the head of his cock and sucked it lightly at first, then took him deeper into her mouth, slowly bobbing up and down his cock, her tongue licking the tip when she got to the top. Harry let his head tip back, his lips parted and he whimpered with need. “Faster, more, I need more!” he rasped. Hermione obeyed, sucking him faster and harder. After a few minutes Harry pulled out, fearing he would cum too soon. Hermione looked up at him and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. “Accio lube,” she said, her hand out ready to catch it.

Hermione stood up to take her knickers and skirt off, while Harry pulled his bottoms down to his ankles and kicked them off. She spread some lube onto two of her long fingers and slowly massaged it over her pussy, sliding two fingers inside her and humming in pleasure, all the time keeping eye contact with Harry’s dark green eyes, watching him bite his lower lip with want.

Throwing the lube to one side, not caring where it landed, Hermione put her fingers in her mouth, still not breaking eye contact with Harry, and sucked off the juices. She straddled him and slid down onto his cock, and they both cried out “Oh my God!” at the feeling.

“Fucking hell! You’re so tight,” Harry growled. Now sitting up, one large hand firmly on her lower back and one caressing the nape of her neck, he kissed her breasts. “You don’t know the types of dreams I’ve had of this,” he said softly, his voice nearly inaudible.

“Really? Tell me,” she demanded silkily. She started rocking back and forth slowly, torturing him.

“I was fucking you at work,” he whimpered.

“Go on,” she said, rocking a little faster now.

“Over my desk,” he said, kissing her neck. “Another time you came into the shower and started sucking my cock,” he cried, just as Hermione thrust her hips forward hard. “Oh fuck!” He pulled them both back so he was leaning against the sofa, and swiftly removed her bra, kissing and licking her nipples. He was rewarded with a groan from her. His hands were now firmly on her rocking hips. “The number of wanks I’ve had thinking of you, and those dreams.”

Hermione’s hand was now in his hair, gripping it tightly and pulling his head back, making him hiss. He swiftly laid her down on the sofa so he was now on top, and wordlessly and wandlessly enlarged the sofa slightly. With Harry moving positions so quickly, she let go of his hair. He took advantage of that, and with one hand he held her hands over her head, the other hand next to her head, supporting him, as he kissed her mouth and entered her, slowly fucking her. His tongue entwined with hers, tasting chocolate and wine. He pulled back to watch her, freeing her hands. He lifted her right leg and put it over his shoulder. Her other leg snaked around his waist and he held onto her hips as he thrust harder and faster. She started gasping all sorts of obscenities, which Harry couldn’t quite decipher, but he definitely heard a few “fucks” in amongst it all, whilst she gently stroked her breasts and nipples.

He slowed down slightly and looked at her, brown eyes meeting green eyes as he leaned down and delivered a deep kiss. When he pulled away, she said, “I saw you, Harry,” breathlessly. He moved his hand down to her cunt and started rubbing her clit in hard circles, earning him moans and more “fucks” hissed out, and then he continued his hard and fast pace as before.

“You saw me what? I’m so close,” he gasped, whilst desperately trying to get her to cum before he did.

Stroking her clit, she said, “I saw you in the bath last night, stroking your... cock, playing with your balls... calling my name! It was the hottest thing I’d ever... seen.” Harry’s eyes went wide and he couldn’t hold it any longer. He thrust deep inside her, holding her hips tight, almost to the point of leaving bruises, then stilled and came with a low cry of “fu...fu..fuuuuuuck!” a bit embarrassed that he had come before her.

He pulled out of her and firmly spread her legs. “I’m going to eat you out!” He licked her out good, assaulted her clit and her folds with his tongue, whilst fingering her soaking wet pussy like he was summoning a genie, and her eyelids fluttered, her legs now trembling. He tried to look up to meet her eyes, but the arch of her body and her breasts were blocking his way, still a nice view though. He licked her clit and folds rapidly and in no time she was cumming, one hand gripping Harry’s hair tightly, the other over her face as she bit into her arm. Her hips rose high off the sofa. Her trembling legs snapped closed, trapping Harry’s head, as she pushed her hips into his face and a low, deep, muffled moan escaped. He didn’t stop licking and fingering until she came down from her orgasm and released his head.

Once he was free, he slid his fingers from her pussy and up to her mouth. “Suck,” he commanded, and she obeyed, humming whilst she did so. He kissed his way up her body, removed his fingers from her mouth and then kissed her deeply, tasting himself and her. He then collapsed next to her on the sofa, both breathing hard and covered in a thin layer of sweat.

Hermione had one arm over her eyes and the other resting on her stomach. She removed her hand from her eyes, and patted him on the thigh twice. “Well done,” she panted. Then they fell into the comfortable post-coitus silence, heavy-lidded eyes and soft sighs or hums, Harry trying not to look too smug.

“Well.... that escalated quickly!” Harry broke the silence and Hermione chuckled.

“Can't wait for round two.” She spoke in a teasing tone.

“Merlin lord, give a man a break. I need twenty minutes to recover!” Hermione chuckled harder at that.

They lay there for ages talking, Harry telling her when he started to think of her differently, when he heard her wanking in the office. Hermione telling him that she did know Harry was there, as she’d heard his door slam - “ _HA, I knew it!_ ” - and that thought had made her cum harder, that she was happy that Harry had left Ginny as she’d felt he’d deserved better for some time.

They went to bed that night and had sex again, but this time it was not as rushed.

Harry, lying there spent and tired, slept in his bed for the first time in six months and it was the best night’s sleep he had had in a very long time. He couldn’t decide what was better, the sex or sleeping in a proper bed again, his bed, it was amazing.

 

🧙

 August

They had been together for four months now. Everything between Harry and Hermione was, in Harry’s opinion, good; they had their problems when it came to the Weasleys, but they got through it.

Hermione didn’t move out, the sex was great and he was truly happy for the first time in a long time, but best of all she was pregnant with twin boys, due on 9th January. In five months Harry was going to be a father. He couldn’t wait for this chapter in his life to start; it was well overdue. They already had names picked out for them – Toby James Sirius Potter and Alan Albus Severus Potter.

The Weasleys were furious that they were together, and made their feelings very clear. Ron turned up at Harry’s office, screaming, “You fucking bastard!” as he stormed through Harry’s door, whilst he was in a meeting with the head Auror. It all happened so fast that Harry didn’t have a chance to respond, and Ron punched him in the face and split his lip. “You - ” He was then pounced on by Robards and arrested for assault upon a Ministry official and disturbing the peace.

Ginny sent a few howlers to Hermione, but she didn’t dare go near her after the last time they saw each other. Molly claimed Harry had been cheating on Ginny all along, and called Hermione a home wrecker who had plotted to split them up. Both Harry and Hermione couldn’t believe the Weasleys were still in denial that their precious Ginny was just a dirty slut. “Just let them get on with it,” Harry told Hermione.

They didn’t get much attention from Rita Skeeter, which suited them. She congratulated them on the pregnancy, of course, also commenting how quickly they got pregnant and wondering why they didn’t think to use a contraception spell. How stupid of them! But overall, Skeeter didn’t really care about the whys and hows of their relationship (which again suited them well), simply saying...

> ‘ _ **Best friends who get together, how clichéd!**_
> 
> _**If anyone were to write a story about them** _
> 
> _**it’d be very boring.** _
> 
> _**No one wants to read that!** _
> 
> _**People want enemies to friends to lovers,** _
> 
> _**like Hermione and Draco Malfoy for example.** _
> 
> _**Now**_ that _ **would be a story worth writing and reading!’**_

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again thank you. 
> 
> I'm not good at writing smut, but do remember I have only been writing few months. So I apologise if its not what you expected.


	8. I cant do this anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the last chapter. Sorry it's taken a while. It wasn't pre written. So I had to write it and get it beta. Thank you so much Alison x x x x

 

Harry and Hermione were happy and content – now, five years down the line. It had been a hard time for them both when the babies were born.  

The 9th January 2014 came, and right on schedule the twins were born. Hermione woke to find that her waters were breaking, slowly trickling down her leg, so she sent an owl to Harry to say it was happening. He Apparated home straight away, buzzing with excitement.

When she got to St Mungo’s, they examined her and told her she was already seven centimetres dilated; no one could believe she had slept through seven centimetres worth of labour.

After refusing pain relief, at 14:30 she started pushing and at 17:36 and 17:46 she gave birth to two healthy baby boys – Alan Albus Severus Potter arrived first, weighing 6lb 4oz, and Toby James Sirius Potter weighed 5lb 4oz. She cried for hours after, along with Harry, who had never felt this happy.

🧙🏻

The first four months were tough on both Harry and Hermione. It was a massive explosion of realisation; baby Alan was a content baby, who hardly ever cried, but all baby Toby seemed to do was cry.

Harry was back at work and Hermione overtired from night feeds. She tended to snap at him for the silliest things or just randomly start crying, and they didn’t get any alone time, which they both found hard.

Harry didn’t know what he should do. He sometimes felt useless, a rubbish boyfriend. He’d buy her some flowers to cheer her up and then she’d start crying. He tried to understand how she must be feeling – nursing twins, home alone, hormones through the roof, but he still felt rubbish.

Harry came home from work one night to find Hermione sitting there, her knees drawn up and hugging her legs, crying, “Hermione, what’s wrong? What’s happened?” he shot at her as he ran over. She looked up at him with tear-stained cheeks.

“I can’t do this.... anymore,” she choked.

“Do what?”

“This. Being a mum... Today I spent hours trying to stop...Toby crying. For the fifth day in a row all he has done is cry.” She shook her head. Harry looked at her, he hadn’t known this. She’d never said before. “No matter what I do he just won’t stop. And then Al starts.” She sobbed as Harry leaned in to hug her.

"I thought I’d enjoy this, being a mum. But I’m not. I’m really not, Harry. It’s too much. I can’t do it, I’m starting to feel I don’t want to be around my children anymore. I don’t want to wake in the morning to get up to screaming babies who never stop. I... I... I don’t feel like I lo-” she sobbed harder and didn’t finish her comment, her head buried into Harry’s shoulder as he stroked her bushy hair. At that moment Harry made a decision.

🧙🏻

They finally set a solid routine for the twins. Harry requested to go part-time, eight to one, to help out more around the house. He didn’t want Hermione to spiral further down the dark path of postnatal depression – he had read about it in leaflets he had picked up when she was pregnant, and recognised some of the signs when he found her sobbing. His boss approved his request, although he didn’t want to, but Harry said, “It’s either that or I quit,” and they didn’t want to lose him.

Harry would arrive home from work, he would welcome Hermione with a deep kiss and then take the twins out for a walk or play with them, or just cuddle up with them on the sofa, letting Hermione go and have a nap or a soak in the bath. He’d then make dinner, leaving her with the twins. After dinner they would put them to bed - bath, feed, bed, that’s how it was every night. Harry had bought a Muggle milk expresser for her so he could take over some of the night feeds, leaving her to sleep, which he enjoyed doing.

He felt he could finally help her and relieve some of the postnatal stress she’d been having, which seemed to work. He also suggested to Hermione that she saw a therapist once a week. She was reluctant to do that, but she found it did help her a lot. So she attended therapy once a week, sometimes twice.

🧙🏻

The twins were now fifteen months old and things were much better with Harry working part time. Hermione still saw a therapist, but now only once a month. The twins had recently started going to Hermione’s parents once a fortnight, so they got some time to themselves – which they made the most of.

It took Hermione about seven months after giving birth to start having sex again, which he was fine with. Her body and mind needed to recover, she needed to feel ready; and there was no way he would rush her, she had to make the first move. When their sex life did get active again, Harry was glad to find the passion hadn’t dissolved, if anything it had become better. They had sex during the week, of course, but there was something different, more exciting, about sex when the children weren’t in the house.

The first time the twins were not there, Harry didn’t waste any time. The moment Hermione closed the door, he spun her around and pushed her back against it, making her gasp, and pinned her hands so they were above her head and he was flush against her body. His lips were as close to hers as they could get without touching.

She tried to wriggle free. “Oh no you don’t,” he whispered against her lips. He then kissed her deeply and hungrily, making her moan with desire. He whispered a light, easy to break, rope charm to keep her hands where they were and one of his hands lightly and slowly stroked down her body, whilst he kissed her lips, making her shiver.

Without warning, he then flipped her around so she was now facing the door, hands still above her head, and pressed into her again, making her gasp; his body again flat against her. He felt her arse pushing back into his groin and she wriggled it; he pulled back slightly. “You naughty witch,” he murmured, slapping her arse, which earned him a low groan.

“Please, Harry,” she whispered. Harry chose to ignore her.

Her cheek was pressed up against the cold door. With his fingers, he slowly traced her other cheek, continuing all the way down her side, and stopped when he reached her hip. He could see her eyes flutter. “Feel how hard I am for you! You want this cock?” He thrust his clothed cock against her arse, making her whimper.

“Please – ” she pleaded again, nodding frantically.

He snaked his hand around her waist, pulling her body away from the door, but leaving her face still pressed against it. Firmly and slowly he slid his hand down and stopped at the waistband of her trousers, whispering into her ear, “I’m going to fuck you.” His hand slid a little further down the waistband of her trousers. “Right here. Right now!” He licked her ear as his feet nudged her willing legs apart and she pressed into his groin again. Harry had undone the sticking charm, but she kept her hands where they were. With his other hand he traced over her lips with his thumb and rasped, “You want that, don’t you?” He kissed the base of her neck. “For me to fuck you right here?” He then kissed her jaw. “Uncaring that the passers by might hear you screaming... begging...for more.” His hand gently brushed through her bushy hair. 

“So cocksure you are, Harry, that I’d be begging for more,” she whispered with a smirk on her face.

At that, he took hold of some of her hair, pulling her head back slightly, fully exposing her neck, and making her sigh with pleasure. “You know it.” He kissed and sucked on her neck. “ _Begging_...for more,” he continued “ - as I fuck you against this door,” followed by another thrust of his cock against her arse.

“Yes... oh god, yes! Pleeeeease!” she whimpered.

🧙🏻

When the twins were two, they did speak at one point of trying for another baby, but in the end decided against it. Hermione was more reluctant than Harry to try again.

They were not married. Hermione had mentioned this once when the twins were at her mum’s, just after their third birthday. Harry said he didn’t want to get married again, he explained that he didn’t want to jinx what they had, things were good, why ruin that? She understood, but was also disappointed.

Hermione now worked part time at home, filling out paperwork mostly, which she enjoyed; she did it mostly after the boys had gone to bed. That was the beauty of working at home, choosing your own hours. She home-schooled the boys, as they would nearly be finishing Reception year now if they lived in the Muggle world.

June was ending and it was the hottest day of the year so far, and Harry was happy to be home from work; a nice cold shower was what he needed.

As he walked through the door, the twins ran to him for a hug. “Daddy!” they shouted. They were five now, and Harry often wondered, ‘Where did the time go? It’s gone so fast’.

“Hi boys. Where’s mummy?”

“She’s having a nap,” Alan answered.

“How was your day?” he asked, as he kneeled to their height, hugged them and gave them a kiss.

“We scared mummy earlier, I threw a tomato thingy at her, screaming ‘mummy, spider.’ It was so funny. It was Alan’s idea,” Toby said, pointing a finger at his twin, whilst they both giggled.

“And then we got really told off. We both hid and she couldn’t find us for ages,” Toby added.

“And she said we’re not allowed any cartoons for the rest of the week!” Alan ended with a sad face.

“And I agree with her. That’s very wrong, boys, very wrong indeed,” Harry said with the slightest twitch of his mouth. “Now, off you both go to your room and play for a bit.”

Harry loved his children, honestly he did, but sometimes he thought they were right little shits, some of the tricks they played on Hermione.

They were very different. Alan was the one who came up with the ideas and Toby was the one who acted upon them, not thinking how stupid it might be and that it might get him into trouble. If Harry were to guess, Alan would be sorted into Slytherin and Toby into Gryffindor. Alan had a way of getting Toby to do things, and Toby just did them, no questions asked. Alan was a cunning little bastard at times. And Toby an idiot for doing what Alan said. Both Harry and Hermione always knew who came up with their ideas.

Kissing his boys and shooing them to their room to play, he walked through to the front room to see Hermione dozing in the armchair, one arm hanging over the armrest holding a teddy and the other across her eyes. He leaned against the door frame, arms lightly folded, and just smiled. Thinking how lucky he was to have what he had. A family. Two beautiful sons, a gorgeous girlfriend, a wonderful mother to his sons; who he loved so, so much. What could be better than this?

She must have felt his presence, as she woke. “Harry, you’re home,” she croaked. “Sorry, I dozed off, only for a minute.” She rubbed her eyes.

“Shhhh, it’s OK.” He walked over to her, cradled her cheek and gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead. “You go back to sleep, I’ll sort out dinner and the boys.” He rubbed her cheek with his thumb and she smiled at him. “I love you so much,” he kissed her head again, “you know that?”

“I love you too,” she replied, nodding.

Harry walked away towards the kitchen, smiling and holding a small bulge in his pocket.

A ring.

/* finite *\

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that's it. My first solo fan fiction. Did I really write 14k words? wow!  
> I hope you liked it. Thank you so much for reading. Kudos to you for getting to the end, much appreciated.
> 
> If you feel you're suffering from pnd... Please don't keep it bottled up. Go and seek help from the doctor. You are not alone. You are not abnormal or a horrible mum.


End file.
